What if  Silence
by Cabriel
Summary: What if Harry and the gang get a set of replacement teachers of dubious characters. And Harry has a problem between two godesses. HPGWLL
1. the Texan

I do not own Harry Potter or any superstars of the WWE.  
  
Seems vague but it'll have to do.  
  
.  
  
What if...  
  
Harry Potter's professors were replaced by the WWE superstars. (a bit childish but I didn't have anything to do.)  
  
.  
  
Chapter I: The Texan  
  
.  
  
Harry Potter couldn't take it anymore! For the last two months he had been bored to death. He could not go out for fear that Voldemort will find him. It was more of the fear of everyone else than his.  
  
He, personally, doesn't give a damn. But for all the trouble he had caused Dumbledore, it was the least he could do.  
  
At least, he was allowed to go to Diagon Alley for his supplies.  
  
Once or twice he had envisioned that he could just escape. But his impulsiveness caused the life of his dear friend and godfather, Sirius Black. At least, that's what they all say. He, with the help of Luna Lovegood, believes that Sirius was trapped. But he does not know where or how he could help.  
  
He thought of it everyday since he returned from Hogwarts. But he knew he could not do anything from muggle London. He needed to get back to the wizarding world to know more.  
  
Looking at the calendar, he sighed. Only one ore day and he'll be back to where he belonged.  
  
**  
  
Dumbledore sat down in one of the benches in the Leaky Cauldron as he smiled at the person in front of him. With the war against Voldemort waging, he needed help and the man in front of him will help him. He had already told him his plight and suggestion and merely waited for an answer.  
  
And his success rested on the Texan's decision.  
  
"Are you in?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes. The Texan smirked and looked at him gravely.  
  
"Let me get this straight," he said in a gruff, no-nonsense tone. "You want me to... You must be the craziest son of a bitch I have ever met." The profanity made Dumbledore smile further.  
  
"I may be," the professor agreed. "But they will not expect this."  
  
"But by agreeing to this, you must abide to my terms," the Texan said as he looked the professor deep in his eyes. Dumbledore was ready.  
  
"Of course," he said.  
  
"That includes me raising hell whenever I see fit," the Texan said.  
  
"Whatever it takes," Dumbledore nodded. "If it is justified. So? Are you in?" he asked.  
  
"Let me think about it," the Texan scratched his goatee and smiled. "Alright I've thought about it. I have three words for you."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"OH! HELL YEAH!"  
  
**  
  
It was not a surprise when Mad Eye Moody picked him up from his aunt's house. Not even his back up force surprised Harry. It was like the fifth year again. And he was damn tired of it.  
  
Their trip was uneventful, especially with Moody's paranoia. Instead of a secret place they sent him to the Leaky Cauldron's inn. This was a strange occurrence from Moody's part.  
  
Paranoid as he was, he would never let him stay in something that was a security risk. Even if it was just two days before his trip to Hogwarts.  
  
He even had permission to visit Diagon Alley unattended! What was going on?  
  
Never look a gift horse in the mouth, so Harry, as soon as he had heard that his best friend Ron was there, took a small pouch of coins and made his way towards Diagon Alley.  
  
When he arrived, he was shocked.  
  
There were fewer people roaming the alley than he had ever seen before. Was this the result of the attack in the ministry two months back? He could even sense the gloom around the hearts of the people.  
  
It was like they had nothing to live for.  
  
Just then, he saw a group of red haired people coming his way.  
  
"Oi! Harry!" Ron shouted as he came running towards him. Harry smiled as he saw his friend. A friendly face was always welcomed especially during this most stressful time.  
  
"Hey Ron," Harry smiled. "Getting our books?" he asked.  
  
"I still have my brother's old ones and their all in the list," Ron said sheepishly. Harry knew that Ron was sensitive when it comes to money. Just then, Harry noticed a beautiful young woman with flaming red hair approach him.  
  
Harry immediately swallowed as she neared him. There was something familiar about this woman. Something extremely familiar. Harry suddenly blinked and blushed as he realized who it was.  
  
"Ginny?" he called out in a hoarse whisper. Virginia Weasley giggled as she smiled brightly at him. Her freckles seemed to accent her beauty further and Harry began to imagine where in her delightful body does her freckles cover.  
  
Immediately he stifled his thoughts. This was Ron's sister for crying out loud! Damn these hormones!  
  
"Hi Harry," she smiled. "Alright there?" Harry blinked twice and smiled back.  
  
"I'm fine," he assured her but a tremor in his voice came and only Ginny heard it as it was. Discomfort.  
  
"Like the new look?" she asked making Harry blush even more.  
  
"Very," his voice came as a breath. He needed to look away, for his sake. He forced himself calm and turned to his friend but still felt her eyes on him. "What's happening around, Ron?"  
  
"People are scared," he said straightforwardly surprising his friend. "Few have the courage to venture out of their houses. I suspect that there will be fewer students at Hogwarts this year."  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked hopefully. Without his friends he would be lost but then he saw how Ron was blushing and smiled at his plight.  
  
"Really, Harry. You didn't think I would let you boys seek any more trouble," the reprimanding voice of Hermione came from behind him. Smiling, he turned to face his friend but his jaw suddenly hung when he saw her.  
  
Hermione was a stunner. Her curly locks heightened her features and some parts were blossoming out. She was beginning to fill up and if that wasn't enough, her curves were showing. Indeed, Harry knew that Ron was harboring secret desires to the brown haired witch and now he knew that his best friend will have one hell of a time trying to subdue them.  
  
"Ron had the same expression when he saw her two days ago," another voice said as Harry unhinged his jaw and looked for the owner. There, beside Ginny, was Luna Lovegood. And Harry fought the urge to gape again. It wasn't long since he last saw her but now. He must be dreaming.  
  
Luna was lovely. Her hair was straight and no longer unmanageable, her eyes were upon him with such mirth that it seemed that she was happy to see him. Still, though, she wore her wand at the back of her ear, which added to her appeal.  
  
"Shall we get our things?" she asked as she went to Ginny's side and hauled her away. In his mind, Harry had a hard time choosing who was more beautiful among the two.  
  
Harry cursed for it will be a long ten months of hell.  
  
**  
  
"Are those the kids?" the Texan said as he and Dumbledore watched the teens go off to buy their supplies.  
  
"There are dangerous beings set out to hurt them," Dumbledore smiled sadly as he gazed at the Texan.  
  
"I'll see to it that they are safe," he said with full confidence. Something Dumbledore knew he had.  
  
"I'm sure you and your crew will succeed," the wizard said. "Arrangements have been made. You will leave tomorrow on the Hogwarts Express. Although..." Dumbledore grinned ruefully as he gazed the Texan in the eyes. "People will have questions to why we have a coffin in the train. Are you sure that is necessary?" The Texan chuckled when he opened a can of beer. Taking a large gulp, the smiled at the wizard.  
  
"He will not rest in peace," the Texan said with a smile.  
  
"What about the others?" Dumbledore asked but the twinkle in his eye was still there.  
  
"They understood and they're ready," the Texan smiled. "And anyone who messes with the school and its students will taste hell on earth!" He chugged his beer and smiled at the wizard.  
  
"'Cause that's the bottom line!"  
  
.  
  
A/n: Do not hurt me. Any suggestions? 


	2. Fires of Hell

Chapter II: Fires of Hell

Harry Potter woke slightly after breakfast. He had ample time to get to Diagon Alley, but he still needed to get down and break his fast.

The Leaky Cauldron was unusually quiet for that morning. The usual patrons weren't in their usual cheer and Harry thought that something wrong had happened.

The silence irritated him to a degree that his curiosity could not be sated but dismissing the occurrence.

"Tom," he whispered to the barkeep. "Why is everyone so......... quiet?" Tom looked wary and leaned towards him. This heightened Harry's curiosity by a notch.

"It's because of the stranger," he nodded towards the corned of the bar. Harry slowly turned his head to see a man glaring at everyone in the establishment. Harry was awed that this man could command such fear that the others were wary of his presence.

"Who is he?" he asked. Harry could not get a good look at the stranger for he was wearing a holocaust cloak. But from the width of his shoulders, he assumed that this was someone not to be reckoned with.

"I'm not sure," Tom smirked. "Folks talk a lot these days and I never heard anything about that man before today."

"What do they say?" Harry asked.

"A lot of things really but one story came to my mind and stayed there:

"Two days ago, there was an attack on a muggle village not far from where Ms. Granger resides. Dementors they were. The Ministry's gotten their hands full with them lot. Terrorizing the people they were, I tell you Master Potter, they were up to no good."

"What happened?" Harry asked curiously. He was also shocked to hear that Dementors were so close from Hermione's house. She never said anything about that. But then again, she was trapped in muggle London like him.

"He did," Tom nodded towards the stranger. "So rumor has it. They say that he suddenly came and raised some hell. Five Dementors defeated in less than five minutes."

"Patronus?" Harry asked. It must have taken a lot for him to perform it. but what Tom said next, brought chills into his spine.

"No, Master Potter. With his bare hands."

"He said what?" Ron asked incredulously as he, Harry, and the girls walked in the Alley.

"Bare hands, Ron," Hermione sighed but mostly in relief. "I can't believe there was a Dementor attack near our place.

"They are common nowadays as Quidditch equipments," Luna said as she hovered at Harry's left side.

"I myself am glad that you're okay, Hermione," Ginny smiled as she hooked her arm around Harry's right. "And don't think about it so much, Harry. Nothing happened."

"How can you say that so casually?" Harry asked as he sighed. "What if something happened to you all? I won't forgive myself if it did."

"But seriously," Ron frowned. "If Tom said this guy did all that to the Dementors... I don't know. He sounded scarier than them."

"Personally, I don't want to think about it," Hermione said as she looked at Ron. "It's too close to home." Silently, they all agreed.

"Good morning, children," Harry looked up at the familiar voice and smiled. One of his favorite people was looking at him in a sullen smile.

"Good Morning Professor Lupin," Hermione greeted.

"Hello, Hermione," he smiled back. He looked older than Harry last saw him. It was like the loss of his friend aged him. Dark shadows could be seen under his eyes and his complexion pale. It was like he was turning into a ghost.

"What brings you here Professor?" Ron asked curiously.

"Harry does," he said. Immediately, Harry tensed. Ginny could feel muscles in his arms harden as she saw his eyes darken.

"What happened?" Harry asked darkly. Remus noticed his guarded expression and smiled.

"Relax, Harry. It's nothing like that," Professor Lupin assured him. "It's just... well... I never got the chance to greet you a Happy Birthday." As immediately as it begun, Harry relaxed much to the relief of Ginny and Luna.

"Thanks," Harry smiled almost ashamedly.

"Unfortunately, I don't have a gift yet," Lupin explained. "I was hoping to catch you before you leave for Hogwarts but I saw you walking, harem in tow, and I couldn't resist."

"Harem?" Harry said confusingly. Ginny quickly slid her arm to her side, feeling her face burn in embarrassment. Luna suddenly hid behind the Quibbler she brought. These actions confused him even more.

"Anyway," Lupin smiled at his discomfort. "There's a curio shop nearby. Maybe we could find something appropriate there."

"But Professor," Harry blushed. He knew that Lupin was making just enough to make ends meet.

But they never reached the shop for screams echoed throughout the alley. Screams of fear, screams of terror.

"Death Eaters," Lupin said under his breath. "Quickly! Let's get inside!" As they scrambled towards one of the shops, Harry saw a teenage boy sitting idly by one of the shop's display tables. He was wearing all black, from his clothes to his cloak. His hair was also as black as night and his eyes held a strange red glow. On the table was a golden... urn, Harry realized. Did the guy had a death wish? He should be taking cover.

"Hey! Get out of the street!" he called out but the boy looked at him and smiled. Suddenly, a brilliant red flash illuminated the whole alley and Harry heard the scream of eternal agony.

And then silence.

The silence lasted as Harry slowly walked into the middle of the street. Curiosity led him towards the source of the screams earlier. But as he neared, the stench of rotten eggs made him cringe.

"Brimstone," a voice suddenly said making Harry jump in surprise. "Hell has been raised." Looking at the speaker, Harry saw the boy in black.

"What caused it?" Harry asked but the boy only smiled.

"If you want your curiosity to be satisfied, please do not be alone when attempting it," the boy said as he walked towards the source of the earlier screams. "Come now, you wanted to know why pain echoed the day."

A bit perturbed by his actions, Harry followed.

And when they came to the source, Harry blanched.

Four bodies were burned to the ground. The mangles remains were positioned as if they were running away from something. Or... someone.

"The Death Eaters did this?" Harry was shocked to see what the Death Eaters would do to innocent people. But the next news shocked him even more.

"The bodies _were_ Death Eaters," the boy said. "Burned by Brimstone and Hellfire."

"Who would do such a thing?" Harry asked but thought that it was deserved punishment. But for some reason, he pained at their suffering.

Something that Voldemort would not do.

"Harry!" Professor Lupin's called him as he ran towards his friend's son. As he turned, he suddenly noticed that he was alone.

The boy in black was nowhere to be found.

"Who are you?" Harry whispered as he felt that it would not be the last time they would meet.


End file.
